


Until Then

by featherx



Category: Fame: The Musical - Margoshes/Levy/Fernandez
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[14:10] [schlomo bae] I miss you too, you know? And I know I’m going to see you again soon</p>
<p>[14:11] [schlomo bae] So take care of yourself until then, okay?</p>
<p>[14:12] [Carmen] obviously</p>
<p>[14:13] [Carmen] until then, dont let yourself be seduced by mayb, you hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> my summer resolution was to write 1k a day, and i was successful until yesterday, so i wrote this to punish myself. it didn't take more than an hour to finish this, but i stabbed myself in the heart about 78 times, so i think it's just about equal.

[Monday, 16:59] [ **Carmen** ] SCHLOMO

[16:59] [ **Carmen** ] HEY HEY HEY HEY

[17:00] [ **Carmen** ] I JUST GOT OFF THE PLANE

[17:01] [ **schlomo bae** ] Hey!!!!

[17:01] [ **schlomo bae** ] Isn’t it 1 over there

[17:03] [ **Carmen** ] yep

[17:05] [ **Carmen** ] it’s also got the shittiest wifi i’ve ever seen like srsly

[17:05] [ **schlomo bae** ] You know where you’re staying, right?

[17:05] [ **schlomo bae** ] Don’t get lost

[17:06] [ **schlomo bae** ] LA’s a crazy place

[17:12] [ **Carmen** ] stayin at elliot’s place so he can keep an eye out for me

[17:12] [ **Carmen** ] he says la is crawlin w people who want a piece of someone like me

[17:13] [ **Carmen** ] ALSO THIS WIFI IS THE WORST

[17:13] [ **schlomo bae** ] He’s not wrong, for sure

[17:13] [ **schlomo bae** ] I got a recording, gtg, take care of yourself!!!!

[17:17] [ **Carmen** ] THIS AIRPORT SMELLS LIKE SHIT

[17:17] [ **Carmen** ] oh and good luck

* * *

[Thursday, 07:14] [ **Carmen** ] schlomo

[07:14] [ **Carmen** ] hey

[07:17] [ **schlomo bae** ] Carmen???

[07:17] [ **schlomo bae** ] Why are you awake it’s 3am there

[07:18] [ **Carmen** ] wouldve called but theres no signal here

[07:18] [ **Carmen** ] i miss you

[07:18] [ **Carmen** ] really

[07:19] [ **schlomo bae** ] I miss you too but

[07:19] [ **schlomo bae** ] Where on earth would you be to not have signal??

[07:22] [ **schlomo bae** ] Carmen?

[07:25] [ **schlomo bae** ] You okay?

[07:31] [ **Carmen** ] slr i fell asleep

[07:31] [ **Carmen** ] hows that deal with the company

[07:32] [ **schlomo bae** ] Not as important as how YOU’RE doing right now

[07:32] [ **schlomo bae** ] Are you sure you’re alright?? Where are you???

[07:33] [ **Carmen** ] im ok !

[07:34] [ **Carmen** ] but im really tired

[07:34] [ **Carmen** ] cant sleep

[07:35] [ **Carmen** ] im in a motel somewhere i htink

[07:35] [ **Carmen** ] think

[07:35] [ **schlomo bae** ] Motel??? Weren’t you staying with that Elliot person??

[07:36] [ **Carmen** ] change of plans

[07:37] [ **Carmen** ] but im doing fine

[07:37] [ **Carmen** ] if someone texts u w my number just ignore them ok

[07:38] [ **Carmen** ] u know how i type

[07:39] [ **Carmen** ] im sorry

[07:39] [ **schlomo bae** ] Carmen?

[07:39] [ **schlomo bae** ] Did you go to sleep?

[07:45] [ **schlomo bae** ] Good night, Carmen.

* * *

[Sunday, 03:49] [ **Carmen** ] who the fuck is this?

[03:50] [ **Carmen** ] wake up you fucker

[03:57] [ **schlomo bae** ] Sorry?

[03:57] [ **Carmen** ] who are you

[03:58] [ **Carmen** ] you this bitch’s bf or smth

[03:59] [ **schlomo bae** ] I think the better question right now is who are you

[03:59] [ **schlomo bae** ] And what are you doing with her phone at 12 midnight?

[04:00] [ **Carmen** ] guess what fucker

[04:00] [ **Carmen** ] your precious girlfriend’s lying next to me right now

**Carmen** missed a call from **schlomo bae** at 04:03

[04:03] [ **Carmen** ] couldnt handle it huh

[04:04] [ **Carmen** ] pretty much begged for me

[04:07] [ **Carmen** ] you sure are a damn fucking coward aren’t you? how are you even this bitch’s bf?

[04:15] [ **Carmen** ] would love to see the look on this slut’s face when she wakes up to read this

[04:16] [ **Carmen** ] and see how her bf didn’t even bother standing up for her

[13:46] [ **Carmen** ] SCHLOMO

[13:46] [ **Carmen** ] SCHLOMO PLEASE REPLU

[13:46] [ **Carmen** ] REPLY

[13:47] [ **Carmen** ] IM SORRY IM SO SORRY

[13:47] [ **Carmen** ] SCHLOMO

[13:48] [ **Carmen** ] pl ease

[13:49] [ **Carmen** ] i needed th e money

[13:50] [ **Carmen** ] sclhomo?

[13:53] [ **schlomo bae** ] Did he hurt you?

[13:53] [ **schlomo bae** ] You’re not hurt, right?

[13:57] [ **Carmen** ] schlomo

[13:57] [ **schlomo bae** ] It’s ok

[13:58] [ **schlomo bae** ] I just need to know if you’re fine

[13:58] [ **schlomo bae** ] If you’re not, I can get you some cash from my dad for a flight back here, alright?

[13:59] [ **schlomo bae** ] Carmen?

[14:05] [ **Carmen** ] im sorry

[14:06] [ **Carmen** ] you dont have to

[14:06] [ **Carmen** ] please dont ever reply to those sorts of texts again

[14:07] [ **schlomo bae** ] Are you alright?

[14:07] [ **schlomo bae** ] Just answer me that, okay? You’re not hurt?

[14:08] [ **Carmen** ] i’ll live

[14:08] [ **Carmen** ] i miss you

[14:08] [ **Carmen** ] so much

[14:09] [ **Carmen** ] hope you know htat

[14:10] [ **schlomo bae** ] Of course I know it

[14:10] [ **schlomo bae** ] I miss you too, you know? And I know I’m going to see you again soon

[14:11] [ **schlomo bae** ] So take care of yourself until then, okay?

[14:12] [ **Carmen** ] obviously

[14:13] [ **Carmen** ] until then, dont let yourself be seduced by mayb, you hear?

[14:13] [ **schlomo bae** ] If there’s anyone Mabel’s going to seduce, it’s probably Serena, but okay.

(!) The message “I love you” was not delivered (14:13). Resend?

(!) The message was deleted.

[14:14] [ **schlomo bae** ] Stay safe, Car.

[14:15] [ **Carmen** ] stay taken, schlomo <3

* * *

[Tuesday, 09:32] [ **schlomo bae** ] Why didn’t you tell me?

* * *

[Thursday, 01:27] [ **schlomo bae** ] I could have helped you.

[01:27] [ **schlomo bae** ] You just had to ask

[01:28] [ **schlomo bae** ] Did you give up on yourself?

[01:29] [ **schlomo bae** ] I didn’t

[01:29] [ **schlomo bae** ] I waited for you

[01:30] [ **schlomo bae** ] I wish you could have told me yourself

[01:31] [ **schlomo bae** ] And I didn’t have to hear it from ms Sherman

[01:32] [ **schlomo bae** ] I wish it didn’t have to happen at all

[01:35] [ **schlomo bae** ] I could have hlped ypu

[01:35] [ **schlomo bae** ] helped you

[01:36] [ **schlomo bae** ] you dint have to leave

[01:39] [ **schlomo bae** ] why did you leave?

* * *

[Friday, 05:55] [ **schlomo bae** ] i love you

[05:58] [ **schlomo bae** ] i mean i guess i never told you because i was scared you didnt feel the same way but now i wish i couldve said this sooner because i just love you so much that it hurts to remember that youre not here anymore and you never will be because youre just

[05:58] [ **schlomo bae** ] gone

[05:59] [ **schlomo bae** ] and youre not coming back

[06:00] [ **schlomo bae** ] were you happy? for those first few days you were in la

[06:00] [ **schlomo bae** ] there are still so many things i wnat to ask you and talk to you about

[06:01] [ **schlomo bae** ] did that professional con artist treat you right at least?

[06:02] [ **schlomo bae** ] did you love me?

[06:02] [ **schlomo bae** ] i dont know

[06:02] [ **schlomo bae** ] i mean you dont have to have loved me

[06:02] [ **schlomo bae** ] but it would be nice to hear that we had a thing

[06:03] [ **schlomo bae** ] i love you, okay?

[06:03] [ **schlomo bae** ] take care of yourself in your next life, will you?

* * *

[Wednesday, 00:01] [ **Unknown Number** ] Happy birthday, Car

[00:03] [ **Carmen** ] sorry, who is this?

[00:04] [ **Unknown Number** ] Sorry

[00:04] [ **Unknown Number** ] A good friend of mine used to own your phone, I think

[00:05] [ **Unknown Number** ] And it’s her birthday today

[00:05] [ **Unknown Number** ] Sorry to bother, I’ll leave you alone now

[00:06] [ **Carmen** ] it’s alright

[00:06] [ **Carmen** ] hbd to your friend

[00:06] [ **Unknown Number** ] Thanks.

[00:07] [ **Unknown Number** ] I’ll tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> irl schlomo's testimony:  
> "schlomo gets me  
> bc i was schlomo  
> i get me  
> good job schlomo  
> thank schlomo"


End file.
